


The Legend of Zelda: Hero Reborn

by SuperTonic64



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperTonic64/pseuds/SuperTonic64
Summary: Note:This story includes an audiobook with a soundtrack inspired byThe Legend of Zeldaseries.A great shadow has befallen the Kingdom of Hyrule. Years ago, a man in black by the name of Ganondorf usurped the Royal Family of Hyrule after a great war of power and conquest.The people of Hyrule now find themselves under the crushing thumb of Ganondorf's tyranny and control - and the maleficent man will stop at nothing before he has his hands on the Golden Power, which can grant him any wish that he so desires.With the ever-looming threat of Ganondorf's conquest for world domination, an elderly swordsmaster travels the land in search of the one who possesses the divine power to defeat the King of Evil. But instead of finding a hero well-suited for this task, the swordsmaster happens upon an enslaved boy who is untrained, but has the fabled "mark" of the Hero.Can the swordsmaster train this boy before time runs out... or will the Kingdom fall?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Legend of Zelda: Hero Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan made work based off of "The Legend of Zelda" series. I've also utilized [AI Dungeon](https://play.aidungeon.io/), a text-based adventure game that uses natural language AI, when I've gotten stuck.
> 
> Along with this story, I've included a companion audiobook below, which features a soundtrack with music orchestrated by myself:
> 
> [The Legend of Zelda: Hero Reborn [Audiobook]](https://soundcloud.com/supertonic64/sets/the-legend-of-zelda-hero-reborn)
> 
> The audiobook is narrated by [lovo.ai](https://www.lovo.ai/%22). The above playlist will be updated whenever new chapters are released for the audiobook, but I will also include new audiobook chapters with each post as well.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I look forward to your feedback!

### Audiobook:

[SuperTonic64](https://soundcloud.com/supertonic64) · [Zelda: Hero Reborn | Prologue: "Where Your Story Begins"](https://soundcloud.com/supertonic64/zelda-hero-reborn-prologue)

* * *

### Prologue: "Where Your Story Begins"

_Once upon a time, there was a great calamity that struck the Kingdom of Hyrule. This realm, once prosperous and peaceful, was laid besieged by a malicious army of monsters and men alike, that served an evil man who called himself Ganondorf._

_Over the course of several years, the people of Hyrule fought valiantly against his forces to stave off the encroaching darkness. But once the Royal Family fell to Ganondorf's blade, the tyrant seized the land for his own, and transformed it into a place of hopelessness and despair._

_And that's where your story begins._

Not all stories have happy beginnings.

Your name is Link, an orphaned boy in the Kingdom of Hyrule. You have been a slave to the King Ganondorf for as long as you can remember. Every day, Ganondorf's evil minions force you to tend to the fields and work the mines. If you refuse to work, or try to escape, you will be punished severely.

This life has been one that you have always known. But, as you get older, you begin to wonder if this the life you were meant to lead... or if you can, somehow, change your fate.

One day, while you are working on the farm, you see a mysterious shadow in a nearby forest. Against your better judgement, you decide to sneak away into the forest to investigate. While looking for the shadow in the woods, you find an old man garbed in a brown hood and carrying a staff. The old man tells you that his name is Master Eon and that he has been watching you for a long time.

Little did you know that your destiny was about to change.


End file.
